The present disclosure relates to a bonding head and a die bonding apparatus having the same. In more detail, the present disclosure relates to a bonding head for picking up a semiconductor die from a wafer and bonding the die to a substrate, and a die bonding apparatus including the bonding head.
In general, a bonding head is used to pick up dies individualized by a sawing process from a wafer and to bond the dies onto a substrate such as a printed circuit board, a lead frame, and the like. The bonding head includes a body connected to a driving section for transferring a die and a collet mounted to the body to pick up the die using a vacuum pressure.
The bonding head may include a heater for heating the die. For example, Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0007657 discloses an electronic component mounting apparatus including a ceramic heater assembly and a bonding tool.
The bonding tool is mounted to the ceramic heater assembly, and the ceramic heater assembly includes a heater base with a built-in ceramic heater. The electronic component mounting apparatus have a first cooling passage for cooling the heat base and a second cooling passage for cooling the bonding tool. An air is used as a cooling fluid, and the air is discharged to the outside from the first and second cooling passages.
As described above, the air used as the cooling fluid is discharged into a process chamber in which a die bonding process is performed from the first and second cooling passages. Particles may be generated by the discharged air in the process chamber, and the wafer and the substrate may thus be contaminated by the particles.
Further, because both of the heater base and the bond tool is cooled by the air, the time required for cooling the heater base and bonding tool may be increased, and the productivity in the die bonding process may thus be deteriorated.